


格子巾

by lrkou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrkou/pseuds/lrkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于你城两位大佬如何玩坏新人小孩的故事（并没有故事……只有全篇的前戏（划掉））</p>
            </blockquote>





	格子巾

这是德布劳内第一次跟着曼城跑那么远的客场，虽然是要去自己还算熟悉的德国，但是因为机舱里这些不太熟悉的队友，似乎有很奇怪的感觉。

身边的队长盖着毯子睡着了，精神还不错的德布劳内不知道该找谁说话聊天比较好……大多数人都睡了，斯特林是很说得来的，但是坐得太远不方便过去；纳瓦斯就算了，那个家伙的脑回路似乎不属于地球的样子；球队大佬阿奎罗还有席尔瓦……呜……德布劳内心里颤了颤，他们俩看起来好可怕啊。

阿奎罗——总是笑嘻嘻的没正经，但是看向自己的时候总是目光灼灼不怀好意……席尔瓦——笑起来可爱得要命但是私下里总是板着小脸……

德布劳内把脸埋进袖子里，嗅到新的球队定制西装淡淡的染料味道……新西装还是挺好看的——可爱的深蓝配上有一点点俏皮的浅蓝色格子巾，德布劳内想起出发前自己整理了好久胸前口袋里那张格子巾的形状，最后镜子里自己的样子帅帅哒，德布劳内小小地开心了一下。

「咳。」德布劳内听到这一声刻意的咳嗽，才发现阿奎罗已然站在自己面前——还是那副笑嘻嘻傻乎乎的样子，德布劳内感觉心里一寒。

手腕被扣住，德布劳内一脸茫然地被阿奎罗拉起来，不惊动任何人地轻轻走向机舱后方。他就像一个被幼儿园阿姨牵着的小朋友，又乖又呆的样子让人忍不住想要蹂躏。

杂物间的空姐似乎被支开了，倒了一半的水壶似乎还冒着淡淡的热气。

阿奎罗把德布劳内推进去，自己在身后轻轻地落了锁，「嗒」的一声之后，原本就不大的杂物间里，一面格子布的小帘子背后转出一只板着脸的毛茸茸的席尔瓦。

「前有狼后有虎！」德布劳内在内心里被自己这个奇葩的比喻逗笑了，然而脸上的胆怯神色却掩饰不住，这种表情让面前的席尔瓦不由得笑起来。

德布劳内隐隐猜到了自己即将到来的命运，有一点局促，双手都不知道该往哪里放，整张脸上也蒙上了一层好看的粉红。

席尔瓦的笑真的真的很好看。德布劳内不安地任由视线游弋的时候正好在某个瞬间对上了席尔瓦笑意盈盈的眼，唰的一下就脸红得不行。

席尔瓦笑着靠过来，小小的脸搁在德布劳内肩膀上，双手半环住他的脖子，却越过他，抓住阿奎罗的领口，把他拽过来就在德布劳内肩上接吻。阿奎罗的手臂擦过德布劳内腰间，去抱席尔瓦，那灼烧的温度点燃了一些什么，德布劳内觉得从腰间被阿奎罗擦过的那一点开始，火焰在身体表面迅速地窜开了。唇舌相交的声音无比清晰地灌进耳朵里，夹杂着甜腻的小声呻吟。

德布劳内觉得呼吸有点困难了。这这这……简直是——太火辣了！

可是德布劳内还是不知道自己应该做出什么样的动作，他用怪异而费力的姿势抬起手臂，不知道把手放到哪里。

耳边黏糊糊的声音忽然断了，席尔瓦转头，轻轻叼住了德布劳内的脖子，德布劳内被吓得浑身一颤，脖颈间温柔的啜吻和舔舐，让他开始有些失去理智——欲火焚身。

那舌尖像是五十七度的温水，像是冬日里下午三点钟的阳光，像是柳树下刚刚解冻的池塘，温暖而绵软。

然后身后的阿奎罗开始动手拉扯他的衬衫，修剪过的指甲隔着衬衫的布料不轻不重地划过腹部和胸口，德布劳内已经完全没办法控制身体的反应。席尔瓦察觉到，故意向后退了小半步，德布劳内不由自主地去追，却被阿奎罗的双手牢牢扣住腰身，进退不得。

「唔……」德布劳内被自己这声不情不愿的呻吟吓到了。他从来不知道自己可以这么简单地表达出「欲求不满」这四个字。

席尔瓦一边解开他的衬衫领口，亲吻吮吸着他的喉结他的锁骨，一边缓慢地解着他的皮带。阿奎罗的手极富技巧地揉捏着他的胸膛和腰身，隔着布料的质感有一种酥酥麻麻的快感。席尔瓦的手太慢了——德布劳内在心里抱怨着——这哪里像是魔术师的手！简直就是狗熊的爪子！他用力吸了一口气，开始试图向阿奎罗靠近。身体配合着微微扭动，臀部摩擦着寻找阿奎罗身上欲望的根源。

席尔瓦的手勾着德布劳内只是松开了一点点的皮带，缓缓地蹲了下去。德布劳内为自己即将到来的命运感到彻头彻尾的兴奋，仿佛之前那个羞涩纯良的少年已经被人调包了。

阿奎罗一只手把德布劳内固定在身前，一只手伸出来抓住了席尔瓦的头发，强迫他抬起头，和德布劳内之间隔着一段恰好能感受到温度却接触不到的距离。德布劳内感觉自己要爆炸了，席尔瓦的手还搭在他的皮带上，呼吸的热气有规律地喷在他的导火索上。德布劳内几乎是翻着白眼盯着天花板喘息着——他不敢低头，不敢想象席尔瓦被攥住头发仰着小脸蹲在自己身前的样子。阿奎罗似乎不打算就这么轻易地让他爽到，固执地停住了所有的动作。席尔瓦的手指轻轻搔刮着德布劳内腰间那块常年被皮带勒住的格外敏感的皮肤，似乎也并不着急……

这个小房间里要爆炸的人好像只有他一个人。

德布劳内大声呻吟了一声，艰难地扭过头主动吻住阿奎罗，尽可能轻地撕咬着他的嘴唇。

他好像听见阿奎罗满意地笑了一声，然后迅速占据了主导的优势，霸道地舔舐着他的口腔。同时手上也松了下来，德布劳内如愿以偿地向前凑了凑。阿奎罗掐着他的下颌用舌头勾缠着他的舌头，几乎让德布劳内窒息。

席尔瓦软软的小手隔着布料轻轻地握住了他，德布劳内无声地叹息着——这双手简直比脚还灵活！随即他也意识到了这奇怪的类比，但是那可是席尔瓦的脚——有魔法的脚！

阿奎罗终于解开了德布劳内衬衫上所有的扣子。指尖与胸膛直接相触的时候两个人还是不约而同地叹了一口气，阿奎罗用湿润的嘴唇摩挲着德布劳内露出一半的肩膀，闭上眼睛仿佛沉醉。德布劳内有那么一瞬间觉得阿奎罗对他胸前敏感点的刺激居然能与席尔瓦造成的快感不相上下。

修剪过的的指甲很圆润，但是坚硬的触感加上不轻不重的力度，顺着肋骨一格一格往下滑的时候带来的痛痒夹杂的感觉让德布劳内几乎崩溃。

席尔瓦似乎是察觉到了他的心不在焉，恶作剧一般加重了手上的力道。德布劳内闷哼一声，不由自主地想要蜷起身体。阿奎罗的手已然掠过他的腹股沟，轻描淡写地从席尔瓦指间经过。

德布劳内艰难地喘息着，低下头，正好看见席尔瓦叼住阿奎罗的手指，迷恋地舔舐着。

这画面简直不能更香艳——德布劳内把脑袋里跳出来的「更香艳」的画面甩掉，任由自己沉浸在席尔瓦双手的魔法里。

他几乎没有办法依靠自己的力量站稳了。当阿奎罗神不知鬼不觉地沿着德布劳内肩膀——锁骨——胸肌的顺序舔吻下去，整个人从德布劳内身后转移到身前的时候，德布劳内踉跄了一下，后背重重地撞在小房间落锁了的门上。

他的喘息越来越重，席尔瓦忽然重重地咬了一下阿奎罗的手指，阿奎罗会意，露出一个傻傻的坏笑。

德布劳内眯起眼睛，正在疑惑，忽然一阵奇特的触觉代替了席尔瓦的魔法光环——冰冷而丝滑——隔着这层丝质布料握住他的是阿奎罗的手，手法和吻技一样霸道。

席尔瓦轻抚着德布劳内的肌肉，然后缓缓擦过腰腹，环住他的腰。

德布劳内最终在阿奎罗的重手法加上丝绸布料的刺激下缴械投降，他脚下一软，整个人被席尔瓦堪堪抱住。席尔瓦有些困难地把他放到地上，长长吐出一口气。

德布劳内抬头，看见阿奎罗正在轻佻而夸张地舔舐着手指上席尔瓦留下的唾液，这场景让他再次轻轻地呻吟了一声。

席尔瓦安抚地揉了揉德布劳内的头发，在他额头上印下了一个轻轻的吻。

阿奎罗蹲下身，得意地冲着德布劳内晃了晃手里包裹着液体的蓝色格子巾，用带着浓重的口音的英语说：「好孩子~」

天啊那条格子巾……德布劳内看着面前衣冠楚楚——整整齐齐的西装连褶子都没有多一条的两个人，无奈地呜咽了一声。

阿奎罗攥住那条格子巾，和席尔瓦交换了一个亲吻，两个人一起快步走了出去。

平复过来的德布劳内迅速收拾好自己凌乱不堪的衣物，一边若无其事地整着衣领，一边鬼鬼祟祟地回到自己的座位上——谢天谢地队长还没醒来。

 

「嗨凯文，休息得怎么样~」下飞机时斯特林一脸灿烂地和好朋友打着招呼。

德布劳内不自觉地变得满脸通红，尴尬地回应说：「好啊。」才发现喉咙居然有点嘶哑。

斯特林似乎没有注意到他的异样，收拾了一下耳机抬头，有点好奇地问：「咦凯文你的口袋巾呢？」

「什……什么……」德布劳内意识到斯特林在问那条格子巾，脸上顿时发烫，别扭地转过头去小声说：「不……不知道……」

斯特林被要求签名的球迷拦下了，德布劳内赶紧加快脚步跟在了队长后面，正好听见队长和门将交谈着：「他们俩不是说要逗一下新人么？」

「逗？老规矩么？」哈特露出一个意味不明的微笑。


End file.
